


In Review of 2015

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Hope, JOURNAL ENTRY, New Year's Eve, Prince Lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Journal Entry on New Years Eve 2015 after Prince Lestat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Review of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Anne Rice. No money was made on this work.

Louis’ Journal Entry  
31 December 2015

This year has passed swiftly because I am finally at peace with my past. Now that we are all in Auvergne things seem to be going better for our kind as a whole. Lestat and I have talked and made peace with our past. We seem to be moving in a positive direction at last as companions. We do not argue like we used to. He seems to have found balance with Amel. So now I can look forward to the future with my Brat Prince.  
  
Tonight there will be no champagne, noisemakers, firecrackers or countdowns because we are having our first Sabbat as a new immortal nation. We decided to start our own traditions as a nation of immortals. I have never been to a Sabbat and I am looking forward to this new tradition. The ghosts from the original Talamasca are coming to ring in the New Year with us.  
  
2016 seems to be full of promise for our kind but for the mortals they are still at war with each other. This war is like none I have seen before because it is hard to know where the terror will attack them or when. Because of this Paris is not like I remembered it has changed much in spirit. Humans are suspicious of others and alert to their wellbeing as they never were before. It seems their innocence is gone. It has been dying for decades. There seems to be a detachment to humans now even with the means they have to communicate. Everyone seems to be waiting, alert for the next terror attack. I wish they could lay down their differences and have a Happy New Year just as we are planning.  
  
For vampires it seems the old ways are gone. Vampires and ghosts leave the castle at will. We respect and help each other putting aside our differences. We make allowances because we know that our kind can not tolerate each other for long. It is understood that there are no hurt feelings if one or more of us leave to live alone or as families for a time. We all know we have a place where we can come together anytime, a place where we can call home. So far everyone has kept to the rules (for the most part) and the few who have not are educated and given a chance to comply before their fate is decided. The new system seems to work since it is not totally restrictive. I see hope for the future and for the first time I think I can be happy. The darkness seems to have passed from me. I am looking forward to a happy future with my loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> 12-29-15 248pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: Happy New Year Edition  
> Prompts: Champange Noise Maker Firecracker Countdown Happy New Year  
> Word Count: 461


End file.
